poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the castle/The safe house/Feast with Floop
The way at the castle, the safe house and feast with Floop in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Gregorio: Very dangerous. Chittering Ingrid: Characters from Floop's TV Show. They're prisoners. Floop: We need the Brain, Minion. We're running out of time. Minion: Don't worry, sir. Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez... are the only agents I know of that never had a weakness... but times change. Now they have two. Professor Zundapp: Well. Now things will get easier, but all we need now is... Gremlin: Hey, Professor Z! We've got our prisoner here! Twilight Sparkle: (muffled by tape) Oof! (The Pacer rips off tape) AAAH!!! Professor Zundapp: Well, well, well. If isn't Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's protoege. Twilight Sparkle: Professor Zundapp! Professor Zundapp: Who'd think I was? Twilight Sparkle: Let me go this insant! Pacer: Not a chance! Proffesor Zundapp: It's quite a shame your brother wasn't there to protect you, but he won't be seeing ever again when we're done. Twilight: DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MY BROTHER YOU... YOU GERMAN LEMON!!! Proffesor Zundapp: Oh you poor little unicorn, it isn't your brother we will harm. But all is said, take her to her prison cell! Gremlin: Right Professer! (he and the Pacer start carrying Twi to the dungon) Twilight: Help! HELP!! Professor Zundapp: The plan is still in process. The other agents will find the children, those engines, Shining Armor, Mi Amore Cadanza, the other ponies and bring them here. Meanwhile. Juni: Did you lock it? alarm beeping Carmen: Yep. Dusty Crophopper: What a trip. Luke: Look! Henry: The safehouse. Carmen: That's the safe house? Juni: Looks more like an outhouse. Steamy: More like a Lula house to me. Mucker: Maybe it's made to look like a lula house, so people won't suspect anything strange about it. Door: Your name? Carmen: Carmen Cortez. Door: Your full name, please. Carmen: I don't use my full name. It's too long. Door: Your full name, please. Carmen: Carmen Elizabeth Juanita Costa-Brava Cortez. (door opens) My name's a pass-code? Uray: No. It's safety thing. If the person isn't the one wanted, then it won't open. humming beeping Thomas: Wow! What a cool place! Percy: I see what Mucker was implying. Stephen: In the time I've been around, I never seen something like this before. Puffy: And you're the oldest engine here. Carmen: Whoa. This place is amazing. (checks kitchen) Empty. How safe is a safe house if there's nothing to eat? winding Juni: "Machete's Buddy Pack"? (pulls of tarp) Whoa! Carmen: Emergency cash? (opens drawer) From every country. I think I'd better take all of that. (Juni sits down, Carmen rehydrates a McDonald's Bic Mac and sits down) Check it out. Thank you, Carmen! (looks at the picture Juni is) We'll see them again. Just like they said. Juni: So this time we're supposed to believe them. Carmen: (Puts the picture down) Shining Armor: Poor Twily, I hope we find her. Cadance: I hope so too. Rings: I'm sure we'll find out where Twilight has gone. (In the castle dungon) Ingrid: Let's stop worrying about the children. Gregorio: They still wear diapers. Ingrid: Only one is in diapers and only at night. It's not that unusual, OK? Gregorio: This is why I never wanted to go on another mission. Ingrid: Are you blaming me for this? An hour ago you seemed happy to be back in the game. Gregorio: An hour ago I was not a prisoner of war. Ingrid: OK, we're a little rusty, that's all. This is one way to find out who's behind all this. If I can just get the pressure right. (activates a laser beam in her ring and cuts the ropes holding her.) She's still got it. Gregorio: How did you do that? Hey, hey, hey, what about me? (in the hallway) Ingrid: Remember when we could sense danger a mile away? cracking Gregorio: Those were the days. Ingrid: Yeah. Gregorio: (backs up) No. (Backs up more, then runs and jumps as more of floor collaspes) AAH! Ingrid: Sweetheart! Gregorio: (lands on a glass plate) Ooh. Ingrid: Oh. Heh heh. Gregorio: (knocks on glass) Clever. (Gets up and jumps) Ingrid: OK, OK, come on, come on. Gregorio: All right. Ingrid: Yeah, yeah, fine. Gregorio: Very clever. Ingrid: Virtual room. Gregorio Let's go. (a peaceful lake is shown with an upside down tree) Ingrid: Where are we? disappears and the backround becomes a cloudy appeal) Gregorio: You gotta give him points for imagination. (the two fall through the floor) Both: Whoa! (the two fly out of a chute and onto to a table with a feast and Floop holding a stopwatch) [Ticking Floop: Fifteen minutes to escape. With your reputations I was expecting something... a little more impressive. Finally, we can eat! GREGORIO: So, you are Floop. Floop: Mmhh! You watch my show! GREGORIO: No, my son does. Floop: He does? Wonderful! (Minion is watching the whole thing with Professor Zundapp) Minion: (through microphone) Carmen and Juni. Floop: But not your daughter... Carmen, isn't it? And Juni? Heh heh ! Your children will be joining us soon. Gregorio: (picks up a fork) Floop: Careful! I snap my fingers... (snaps fingers and 5 Thumb-thumbs walk up but one slips and falls) and my fingers snap you. (the Thumb-Thumbs back up and Gregorio sits back down) Heh heh! Ingrid: Where are the OSS agents you've taken? Floop: Twelve years ago... they were part of a research team for the OSS... attempting to create a synthetic intelligence... a compendium of spy knowledge, if you will. Research since destroyed. Ingird: If the OSS destroyed its research... it was for a reason. Floop: We all have our reasons, hmm? There was someone else on that research team, hmm? Someone else who could rebuild it. Isn't that right, Mr. Corteth? (A screen comes up and shows Felix chained up) Gregorio: Felix. Floop: (Pulls out a clay head of Felix then he shapes it into a Foogle then turns Felix into the same thing) and squealing Floop: I think he's gonna be a best-seller. And just in time for the holiday rush. Heh... heh... heh! Gregorio: I will never, ever build anything for you. Floop: Thank you for joining us. (presses a button opening a trap door under Gregorio.) Gregorio: Whoa! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes